


Pleasure When Doing Business

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Demons, F/M, Fucking, Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, demon!reader, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from AngelofTheLord  Sam is on demon blood, and the reader is his demonic supplier. She’s decided on trying to get a little more out of the deal, and things get steamy at their meeting spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure When Doing Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelofthelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthelord/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

You smirk to yourself, reading the text message. Seems like little Sammy Winchester needs a fix on demon blood. You go over to the mirror, checking to make sure everything looks good. Nothing is more fun than watching a hunter turn into a demon blood junkie. You have been Sam’s supplier for about two months now, and every time you see him he looks more and more desperate. You chuckle to yourself; why should you care what happens to him? After all, he’s just a pathetic human in a sexy meat suit…a _really_ sexy meat suit. In fact, that gives you an idea.

He arrives at your motel room; your standard meeting place. “Hey” he greets, coming in the door quickly. This boy sure does need his fix, and it makes you grin maliciously.

“Bad news Sammy boy, but I ran out of needles and vials” you lie. The shocked and concerned look on his face is fucking priceless. This poor bastard will be putty in your hands.

“(Y/N), you don’t understand, I need it” he strains, struggling to remain calm.

“I know that, but it’s okay. You’ll just have to drink from the source” you say nonchalantly.

“Like a fucking vamp? I don’t think so” he responds disgusted.

“Well fine then. Don’t get your demon blood; see how that goes.” Sam clenches his jaw, narrowing his eyes at you. You see his hands form into fist but he doesn’t move. You give a malevolent smile; he can’t walk away. “C’mon Sam, grow a pair.”

“Fine” he says through gritted teeth. You sit down on the bed and pat your hand next to you, beckoning him to come over. Sam huffs, and you roll your eyes.

“Keep your panties on, it’s not that bad” you state. Sam eyes you suspiciously and takes out his knife as he walks over to you. You watch how he carries his large muscular body so fluidly, and it turns you on.

“So, what?” he asks once he’s seated next to you, “Do I cut your wrist?”

“No” you point to the side of your neck. “Right there is a good point, and the blood will flow better.”

“Like a vamp” he snaps. You give him an annoyed look and he sighs. He goes for your throat, cutting a small slit and you can feel the sting of the knife.

“Slit my throat and I’ll drag you to Hell” you tease. He snorts slightly, licking some of the blood that is beginning to go down your throat. You shiver at the pressure from his tongue, and he begins to suck. His teeth scrape your skin and you feel tingles all throughout your body. You can tell he is getting stronger from the blood as he sucks more vigorously, getting more physical. He pushes you down on the bed and crawls on top of you. He moans slightly as he slips a hand under your head, feeling your hair. You grab on to his strong forearms and push your pelvis up, rubbing slightly at his crotch. You feel his hardness through his jeans and whisper seductively in his ear. “Is that a knife, or are you just happy to see me?”

Sam removes his mouth from your neck and you heal yourself up before you bleed out. A little blood is left on his bottom lip as he eyes you with lust, licking the last little bit up. He lunges at you, teeth clashing against yours. You grab at his bottom lip, tugging and sucking. He moans loudly and you thrust your tongue in, trying to explore his mouth. Your lower half is practically throbbing as you feel the fiery heat bubbling up in your body. He captures your tongue and sucks at it lewdly as he grinds his erection into your crotch. You meet him, moving your hips to create as much friction as possible.

“I like this side of you, Winchester” you breathe, knowing the demon blood is taking effect.

“You haven’t seen anything yet” he growls, and you see a smirk on his face. He takes a hold of your jeans and panties, dragging them down, disposing of them on the floor. He bends down and licks at your clitoris, tonguing it violently. His long hair tickles the insides of your thighs. You give a high pitched whine and your hips involuntarily buck. He trails his hand up your body, scooting under your shirt till he finds your breast. He gropes and circles over your bra. Your hands go to his shoulders, digging your nails in till you leave red scratches. He slips his tongue into you as he laps up your wetness, tasting all of you.

“Holy fucking shit” you breathe, throwing your head back. His tongue goes in deep, rubbing up against your walls with tantalizing friction. He begins to pulsate his tongue inside you and you feel as though you may combust.

“I like this side of you too” he mutters, his deep voice vibrating at your pussy. You grab his hair and pull, forcing him to crawl back up towards your face.

“We need to get these fucking clothes off!” you growl. You push him off of you as you tear off your shirt and bra, throwing them away. He eyes your naked form hungrily, biting his bottom lip. You stand off the bed, and make him stand up too. He removes his shirt and you greedily lick at his abs and suck a nipple till it becomes hard and sensitive. You trail your tongue down till you are on your knees. Your claw at his belt and zipper, dragging his pants and boxers down so he can step out of them. His erection springs free, standing at attention, thick and long.

“Well fuck me… a well hung hunter” you whisper amused. You give a long lick to the underside of his shaft, up to the head. You circle and dance around, lapping up at his pre cum. You sheath your teeth, gently scraping along his dick and he hisses in pleasure. He grabs your hair and thrusts into your mouth. You open wide, pushing so that he meets the back of your throat. You gag slightly but keep going, hollowing out your cheeks.

“Oh fuck babe, that’s right. Take this cock.” You reach around and grab at his round ass, squeezing tightly, feeling his surprisingly soft skin. You come off his dick with a sloppy pop, spit flying everywhere. He grabs you and hoists you up and you wrap your legs around his waist, supported by his rippling biceps. He backs you up against the wall, slamming your body against it. He sinks into you and you tightly grip his shoulders as you feel a deep burn in your groin. He pushes in over and over, stretching you out and going deeper.

“Faster, dammit. Faster, Sam!” you scream, needing to be fucked thoroughly. He growls in your ear, picking up the pace as he absolutely nails your sweet spot. You call out his name, hitting your head on the wall. He captures your mouth in a fiery, desperate kiss. Desperate for contact and heat. He slams into you even harder, splitting you wide open. Your moans are captured in his mouth, drowned out by his deep grunts of pleasure. His skin slaps harshly against yours and you feel as though you may lose control at any second. “Fuck yes. Feels so good.”

“So tight. So fuckin’ sexy” he responds, hair wild and sticky with sweat. Your whole body feels as though it is one entity of pure ecstasy, and you completely explode. You orgasm around the hunter, screaming out. He follow quickly, his hips jerking erratically as he cums inside you, filling you up. The two of your pant heavily, light headed as you come back down to earth. He places you down on the floor and gives you an awkward nod.

“Umm, thanks” he mutters, kicking his foot into the ground.

You lean against the wall, still a little dazed. “No problem. Always a pleasure doing business with ya” you retort, giving a wicked smile.

“I, uh, I’ll call you? When I need my next...fix?”

You wave him off, “yeah, yeah we’ll figure it out.” He quickly grabs his clothes and gets dressed, exiting the motel room in a hurry. You lean back on the bed, rather content with yourself. “It’s too easy” you laugh, looking forward to the next deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
